


Oh! Snow!

by FaboKraken



Series: Random Writings From All Over [2]
Category: Infinity Train
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaboKraken/pseuds/FaboKraken
Summary: One-One was alone for awhile.
Series: Random Writings From All Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Oh! Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> Just thinking about One-One claiming to have been stuck in the Snow Car for some 33 years. That’s a long time alone.

There was nothing but snow, as far as One-One could see anyway.   
  
It had been like that for some time... yes. It had been...?

One-One was unsure what it was supposed to be doing.

It was somewhere. And it didn’t know where. It had been...? How long? ...Since what? There was something, but the moment the robot tried to access the information... where was it again?

Oh, there was so much snow.

Snow. There was a lot of it. What was it doing here...? Why was it here? Where was here?  
  
One-One gazed around, the robot’s four spider-like limbs digging into the snow as it spun in a tight circle, baffled.

The robot was supposed to be doing something. Something important. That was the only reason it existed... what was it supposed to be doing. Maybe if it tried to access its memory banks... where was he?

One-One turned around again and stared curiously at the snow falling from the sky. Snow. So much snow.

Why was he here? He needed to find something... someone? He had to find the mothe-the motherboa-he had find-the mother-the mother-mother-mum. He had to find mum. Mother.   
  
Where was his mother?

Where was he? One-One turned around curiously. He was somewhere. With a lot of snow. What was he doing here?

He had to find the mo-mother-mothe-mother. Where was mother? Where was he?

One-One turned around curiously, he was somewhere... somewhere... somewhere- he wasn’t supposed to be here. He had to find someone. He had something important to do. He was not supposed to be here.

_Then where are we supposed to be?_

One-One didn’t know. Where were they supposed to be?   
  
_We have to find mother!_

But where was mother? One-One has to find their mum. Where was mum?

_What if mum left us here so we could die._

One-One didn’t think that was correct. It didn’t make sense. They couldn’t die. Could they...? One-One had... had been here... where was here? Where were they?

_We are going to die._

One-One decided to split, maybe they could look around for... mother! Yes. The robot split himself, One hurriedly turning to One. 

“Where should we start?”

“How about in that snow bank! It looks so soft and puffy!” One glanced at One with his eye squinted excitedly.

“Soft and puffy like the inside of a coffin.“

Glad-One merely hummed in thought. “What did we need to do again?”

The other half merely squinted, “...I think we need to find something.”

“That’s a great idea! Oh! Look at all the snow!” Sad-One turned to regard their surroundings as Glad-One excitedly gazed around.

“Maybe the snow will cover us and we’ll die of hypothermia.” Sad-One turned to his counterpart, “Then we’ll know the sweet embrace of death.”

“Embrace? Like a hug! _YAY_!”

“Yay.”

“Oh! What were we doing, again?”

“We have to find mum...?”

Glad-One eagerly began walking off, “Oh, yes! Mum!”

After a moment, Sad-One sighed and followed after.

_Where was mother supposed to be?_


End file.
